fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria de Leonhardt
Victoria "Sparrow" de Leonhardt (''née Backson'') was the Hero of Bowerstone and, later, Queen of Albion. She is known for being the granddaughter of the Hero of Southcliff, and the defeat of not only the Tattered Spire, but also of Lucien Fairfax. The Hero of Bowerstone was one of the most powerful heroes ever to live. As a descendent of William Black's bloodline, she could use all three heroic virtues and was extremely skilled in each of them. Due to this, she was the most powerful hero of her generation, despite being surpassed by Hammer, Garth, and Reaver in Strength, Will, and Skill respectively. She has defeated countless opponents including The Commandant, Captain Dread, Darius Zing, Ripper, Thag, Dash as well as countless hordes of creatures such as Hollow men, Balverines, Shadows, Bandits and Hobbes single-handedly. Appearance Victoria ended up growing out her auburn hair during her years in the Bower Camp. She is best known for her crimson corset and cerulean shorts, thigh high boots and noblewomens coat. Her upper lip resembled the bow of Cupid, she had a heart-shaped face and half mooned, sapphire blue eyes. History In Adulthood Before the events of the Tattered Spire, Victoria lost herself to love. She had completed a quest in Brightwood and was taking a breather, when she met a rather handsome man, his name was Christopher de Leonhardt and was a nobleman of the area. It was not long before the too connected on a spiritual level, though Christopher was a Lord by blood, he was interested in seeing the world, in adventuring. A love they both shared and ended up spending many a night in discussing. Which made it all the more difficult when Victoria needed to leave, but despite the time it took, Christopher was still waiting for her when she returned. There was no doubt in Victoria's mind, and soon after the two married within Bower Camp. After fifty years into her reign, an illness beset her and her husband. The two died, and were later buried side by side within the royal gardens. Hero Legacy Victoria is a direct descendant of William Black's eldest son, Aloysius, who went on to marry a lady of station, whereas his two younger brothers married into common families. Personality Victoria always had a spunky attitude, and a moral fortitude for doing what was right. After the death of her sister, she felt as if half of her had been killed that night, but it was for her that she continued. Though she kept reminding herself that Lucien's defeat was to save countless lives, she knew it was more truthfully for her own desire for revenge, and that scared her. Victoria was not above fear, sometimes displaying rash mentality and running into battle without proper consideration. This lead to a few admirable scars to her body. Victoria did not just fight for peace and justice, but for love and the chance to pursue it. See Also Further Reading I understand canonically the Hero of Bowerstone was a male, and so, became King of Albion. But during gameplay of Fable III, I miss heard Walter say "your mother/the queen" and so the image of Victoria has stuck. I still see this character, and related involvement, as apart of the expanded universe category - regardless of the alternate reality aspect of the character. Notes Victoria de Leonhardt is an original character created for the storyline of Siege of Samarkand, and is not available for general reprint, usage and editing, without proper consent and agreed upon reasoning for terms of use. Please respect this copyright, Henry Winstone 13:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Historical Figures Category:Diary of Victoria Backson